Goggles Squad
by warship005
Summary: Instead of Jesse and his/her gang, there will be Alvin along with other OCs as the other characters. (Same events, Other characters)
1. I need OCs

**If you don't read "Different" and you just clicked it from curiosity, I'll give you a short summary:**

 **New story...change the characters with people OCs + my OC...I need OCs for Lukas, Petra, the Ocelots...The Order of the Stone will be the same...leave a review here or PM me his/her name, appearance, personality, likes/dislikes...explain the OC's personality, don't simply say "good or salty or something else" so I can write them...you can't send OCs for Axel, Olivia, and Reuben...maybe I'll keep Liam as Petra...PM or leave a review.**

 **That's all.**


	2. I have OCs

**AN: I have all the OCs I need for the new story. I want to say thanks to the person that gave me their OCs** :

* * *

 ** _Mysticsummer_** ** _7_ -** _Emerson_

 ** _Empathicspade86_ -** _Jason_

 ** _RosetheHedgehog2001_ \- **_Rose_

 _ **FaZe Bleach**_ **-** _Cloud_

* * *

 **Your OCs will make the story interesting.**

 **I'll post the chapter or tomorrow or late today.**


	3. The Order's story

_Nothing built can last forever. And every legend, no matter how great, fades with time..._

 _With each passing years, more and more details are lost, until all that remains are myths...half truths...to put it simply, lies._

 _And yet, in all the known universe, between here and the Far Lands...the legend of the ORDER OF THE STONE endures, unabridged as self-evident fact..._

 _Indeed, it is only a troubled land that has need for heroes-And ours was fortunate to have, so long ago, four heroes such as these:_

 _Petra the Warrior - Before whose sword all combatants would tremble._

 _Olivia the Redstone Engineer - Whose machines would spark an era of inventions._

 _Axel the Rogue - Who would channel his destructive creativity for the benifit of all._

 _And Lukas the Architect - Builder of worlds, and leader of the Order of the Stone._

 _These FOUR friends together, will give so much to gain their rightful place as FOUR heroes._ _Their greatest quest will take them on a dangerous journey, to fight a mysterious creature, known as the Ender Dragon._

 _In the End, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious, and the dragon was defeated._ _Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legends..._

 **AN: Quick note, Olivia wears Ellegaard's armor and Axel wears Magnus' armor.**


	4. The Endercon Building Competition

**Friends**

 **AN: First chapter of a new MCSM story. Let's see what's gonna happen.**

 _"But when one story ends…another one begin…"_

 **3rd POV**

A girl with short brown hair, green eyes and white skin was sitting on a chair in a cave that looked like it was a house. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a black vest and black shorts, and she had a pair of blue goggles around her neck. She was focused on reading a book called 'The Foodless Games'.

A boy with green hair, white skin and green eyes came in the room "Hey, Aza? Have you seen Alvin?" the boy asked. He was wearing a dark grey shirt, a black jacket with a creeper face on the back, blue jeans and green shoes, and a pair of grey goggles, but like Aza's, they weren't on his eyes, and on his forehead.

Aza didn't say anything and kept on reading. He came closer to her "Aza?" he asked, then noticed a note on the book cover. He picked the note and read aloud _"I'll go look for materials for the building completion, don't do something stupid"_ he read "Why would he tell you to not do something stupid?" he asked then he noticed that on the note was a little arrow pointing to the other side of the note. He then read what was behind.

 _"Cable I was talking to you…"_ Cable read "Well, that makes sense…Wait! He left me, a 14 year old boy alone, telling me to not do something stupid, and he thought I'd listen?" Cable said like Alvin was stupid. He then remembered Aza "Oh, wait, you're here, too" he said annoyed "Aza? Are you, at least, listening to me?" Cable asked her. No reply. He pulled out a glass block then he threw it on the ground, making it shatter in pieces, but like the last time, Aza didn't react. He pulled out a firework and launched it.

The explosion formed a green creeper face, and Aza gasped "Yes, I got a reaction" he said then Aza continued speaking "How could he do that to her! What a jerk!" she was talking about the book "Oh, come on! I just launched a firework and you didn't even react to it?!" he said annoyed.

A tall boy, around 21 years, came in the cave. He had long white hair in a pony tail, purple eyes and white skin. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black unbuttoned shirt on top of it like jacket, black jeans, black boots and some black goggles, which were, like Cable's, his forehead. A black wolf with purple eyes and a purple collar came from behind him. It was Alvin and his wolf, Endie.

"Hey guys" he said "Hey Alvin" Aza said closing the book "Oh, COME ON!" Cable said "What happened with him?" Alvin asked "I don't know. I just realized he was in the room" Aza said putting the book down "Are you guys ready for the competition?" Alvin asked "Like we'll won…" Aza murmured "Oh, don't be like that. We'll win this time" Alvin said "That's what you said last year…and the year before last year…" Aza said.

"Okay, okay, we maybe lose all the time" Alvin said rolling his eyes "You should be a leader with encouragements like that…" Cable said sarcastically "He's kinda the leader…" Aza whispered to him "This is the year we'll beat that clod" Alvin said "You mean 'Cloud'?" Aza corrected him "That what I said, isn't it?" Alvin said confused. Aza opened her mouth to say something but then she shocked her head and sighed "Let's just go" Caleb said and they left the cave.

"I can't wait to beat that jerk" Alvin said excited like a little kid "He's the adult here?" Aza asked Cable, who just shrugged "So…we'll build a firework dispenser, right?" Cable asked, to change the subject "Yeah, but something about it sounds…off" Alvin said "What do you mean?" Aza asked him "It's too…common" Alvin said and Endie nod his head "So what do you think we should do?" Aza asked "CREEPER!" Cable shouted "Where?!" Alvin and Aza said looking around in the fight posture "No, no! I mean 'Creeper'. What's missing is something scary…something that jumps in your eyes and scream 'VICTORY!'" Cable said "That sounds like a good idea, actually" Aza said.

"It's good we decided because the competition is right in front of us" Alvin said, noticing that they arrived. He collected wool in case they needed so they were ready. Cable noticed something not to pleasant for his eyes "Oh, great…Look who's in front of us" he said. When they looked they made the same face. Cloud and his gang: Marius, Giuliana, and Rose.

Cloud, is like…well, a cloud. White skin, short white hair, and black eyes, a white T-shirt, a white jacket with a sheep face on the back, white pants and white shoes.

Marius has short brown hair, blue eyes, white skin, a green shirt with an orange 'F' on it, brown jeans, black shoes and the same jacket like Cloud.

Giuliana has long black hair in a braid, white skin brown eyes, a white and blue top that looks like a short dress **(Sunset Shimmer)** , blue jeans, black boots and the same jacket like Marius and Cloud.

Rose has sandy brown hair, blue eyes, white skin, dark blue pants, blue T-shirt, black shoes, a blue headband, and it's obviously that she wears the white jacket. Rose is the youngest of them being 16 year old. Cloud is 20, Marius is 18 and Giuliana is older than Cloud, having 21. They call themselves the 'White Sheep'.

"Great…Clod and the 'White Sheep'" Alvin said "You mean 'Cloud and the White Sheep'?" Cable said "That's what I said, isn't it?" Alvin said confused.

Cloud noticed them "Well, well, well, if isn't the Order of the Losers" Cloud said with an evil smile. Rose was signed them so she wasn't listening to Cloud "Rose, the losers are here" Cloud said. Rose looked at him unimpressed and sighed "Let's just go, guys" she said pushing them to their both.

"Name, please?" the lady from there asked "Cable Storm" Cable said "No, your team name" the lady said "It's simple. We're the 'Goggle Squad'" Alvin said, putting the goggles over his eyes "Okay, 'Goggle Squad', you are in booth 5" the lady said. When Alvin walked through the fence gate, he heard someone chuckling "Seriously? The same name over and over again?" he recognized the voice, and the source of the voice "Seriously? The same job over and over again, Jason?" Alvin said with looking at that Jason.

Jason has white skin, black hair, brown eyes, a black T-shirt with an Enderman face on it, a black jacket, blue pants, black and white shoes. He was a little older than Alvin, being 23 years old, but he wasn't as tall as Alvin. Jason shrugged "I get everything I want from this job: I'm able to beat jerks and I get free cookies" he said pulling out a cookie, then he ate it "You're living your dream aren't you?" Cable said coming to them "Maybe" Jason said.

The 'Goggle Squad' walked to booth 5, but Aza noticed something "Oh, crap" she said "What?" Alvin asked and she pointed to Rose, who pulled out from a chest a beacon "That's stained glass" Alvin said, noticing that Marius and Giuliana were pulling out from the chest stained glass "They're building a rainbow beacon?!" Cable said shocked "Yep, we're gonna lose" Aza said "They don't have the thing that scream 'VICTORY!'" Cable said "Yeah, I mean, a rainbow beacon? Week" Alvin said "We should stop looking at them" Aza said, noticing they're staring.

"The Order of the Losers is jealous?" Giuliana said "Good one Giuly" Marius said "We're just looking" Alvin said "You'll have enough time to admire our building at Endercon" Cloud said with a smirk "Like it's gonna happen. We're gonna win this" Alvin said "Please, how can you build something with a cool design, when YOUR design looks horrible. I mean, long hair, purple eyes. What are you? A girl?" Cloud said with his evil smirk "At least I have a 'design'! You're all white, but your soul is all black" Alvin said "If he has one…" Cable said and Aza laughed "Good one, Cable" she said.

Cloud wanted to say something, but Rose decided to stop him "Cloud, we have work to do" she said annoyed. Cloud looked at them "You're lucky I'm busy" he said.

"Hey, guys!" a girl said, coming to them. She has black long hair, green eyes, white skin, an orange frilled shirt, white jeans and light blue sneakers. Her name is Emerson "Hey, Emerson. What's up?" Alvin asked "The sky" she joked "So what brings you here?" Cable asked her "Nothing much, I'm on my way home and I thought I could salute you" she said.

"Oh, look. It's the little artist. Here to cause more trouble?" Cloud said with an evil smirk and his arms crossed "Clod, shut up!" Alvin said "What is she gonna do if I don't? Run away? I don't think her parents even cared that much" Cloud said "Cloud!" Aza hissed.

"Hey, Cloud. Stop it or your team eliminated" Jason said coming to him, seeing that he was bullying Emerson "It's okay, guys. I made mistakes...' Emerson said looking down and Cloud smirked "One of them was to give Rose a Nether Star for her beacon" Emerson continued with a smirk "Wait, what?" Cloud said shockes "Oh, yes. I forgot to thank you for that Nether Star" Rose said coming to her "It's okay" she said. Cable was shocked "Wait, you helped them?" he said "Yes. Anyway, thank you guys for protecting me, but I have to go now" Emerson said "You don't want to stay?" Jason asked her "Sorry. I'm busy. But I'll see you guys later at Endercon" Emerson said walking away "Bye, Em" Jason said.

Rose walked to Alvin, Aza and Cable "I know that we had our arguments in the past, but if you're cool with Emerson, you're cool with us" she said "So why don't we forget about this and...y'know, make it about how coolbour builds are..." she said, rubbing the back of her head "Well..." Alvin said extending his hand for her to shake "May the best team win" he said. She shock his hand "Careful what you wish for" she said with a smirk "We'll see about that" Alvin said with a 'bring it on' face.

 **AN: Well, that was the chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	5. Building

**Buildings**

 **AN: Chapter 3. Some people already like this, and I'm glad. Back to the story. Enjoy!**

After the 'Goggles Squad' discovered that the winner will meet Petra the Warrior, and after they tried a, not to good hand shake called the 'Warrior Whip', they started to build. Aza and Cable did the dispenser part, and Alvin did the Creeper part, being the only one with wool.

They were at the top "The moment of truth" Aza said "At 3. 1, 2—" Alvin started but Cable stopped him "K-BOOM!" Cable yelled and pulled the lever. The dispenser began to shot fireworks, and it looked even cooler because of the Creeper "You stole my thunder!" Alvin said and Cable shrugged "Too slow" Cable said and Alvin glared at him.

People approached the building "Guys, people are looking at us…" Aza whispered. They both noticed the crowd of people, and smiled at them "Good build, man!" someone shouted. Cloud noticed the people, too, and he wasn't so pleased "What?! It's just some stupid wool!" he said and punched a stone block that kept the lava on its place. Unfortunately, Endie was nearby, and still unfortunately, he didn't notice the lava till it reached his tail. He made a sound of pain and start running around "Endie!" Alvin said as Endie ran to the forest.

"It was Cloud!" Cable said "The lava is gonna ruin the build!" Aza said "Endie is going to get lost!" Cable said "You stay here and save the build! I don't want you to get lost in the forest!" Alvin said and jumped off the building. He punched Cloud and ran to the forest "We'll meet you back at Endercon!" Aza said. She and Cable jumped down and placed cobblestone down to prevent the lava from burning the build.

 **(In the forest)**

"Endie?! Where are you?" Alvin shouted, looking around "Yeah, like your screaming is not gonna scare him" he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to find Jason "What are you doing here?" Alvin asked "I came to help, duh" Jason said "But your job?" Alvin asked "Do you think I'm the only one they hired?" Jason asked "Well, uh…" Alvin said, not knowing what to say "Let's just go look after Endie" Jason said. Alvin nodded and they started to look around.

 **(After 20 minutes)**

"Endie?!" Alvin yelled again, looking around. They heard whimpering "Endie" they said looking at each other and walked to the source. They find him behind some bushes "There you were, boy" Alvin said petting his head. The fur from his tail was burned, and he had some burn marks "You find him. Now let's go" Jason said looking around worried "He's right. Let's go before—Oh, crap!" Alvin said. They saw zombies coming to them.

"Run!" Alvin said and they ran to save their life. After some running and one Creeper in their way, they came to a dead end "Why the life hates me?" Alvin said, pulling out his stone axe "Stop giving it reasons!" Jason said, pulling out his stone sword. After they killed a few zombies, Alvin's axe decided to break in two "Really?" Alvin said as both parts of his axe vanished "We still got my—never mind. We're dead" Jason said. He killed a zombie but his sword broke in two, too.

They backed away till their back touched the stone wall "Any last word?" Alvin said as a spider prepared to jump on them "No time for last words!" a new voice said. The spider jumped on them, but was stopped in midair, by a girl with a sword. They looked shocked at her "Emerson?" they said. Emerson killed the spider and looked at them "C'mon you two. Follow me!" she said and ran in a direction. Both boys, and wolf, wasted no time and followed her.

She lead them to a cave, which can be reached only with a ladder. They clibed down the ladder and followed her "Nice cave" Alvin said looking around "Nice portraits" Jason said, looking at Alvin with a 'how can you not notice the portraits all around the cave' glare. There were portraits or with herself, or with some horses. Jason noticed one with himself "Hey it's that...me?" he asked her "Yes. I made some portraits of my friends. I hope it's not creepy" she said, rubbing her arm "No, no, no. It's okay. I actually feel glad that I'm your inspiration" Jason said with a smile.

"Well, I'm not" Alvin said, looking at the portrait with himself. He was in front of it, so Jason couldn't see what's bothering him "What's so bad about yours?" Jason asked. Alvin moved out the way to reveal the portrait of himself, but instead of a ponytail, his hair was in a braid. She giggled "I always wondered how you'd look with one. You're kinda cute with a braid" she said. Alvin blushed a small faint of pink, but Jason looked sad for a second. Alvin noticed Endie looking at something. It was a portrait of himself, but with sun glasses, and he looked serious, like a General "I see Endie enjoy himself" Alvin said, petting him.

"Anyway. There's something I wanted to show you guys" she said, looking serious "What is it?" Alvin asked. She took a deep breath and pulled out a Wither Skull "A Wither Skull?" Jason said shocked "Fresh from the Nether. You're the first one's to see it. So what do ya think?" she asked "That's insane! You could've get yourself killed!" Jason said concerned before Alvin could even open his mouth "Don't worry, I can handle myself no problem" she chuckled then started to walk.

"There's a guy I'm meeting at Endercon. He's gonna trade me a diamond for it" she explained "Is a diamond worth that much?" Alvin asked, following her "Well, not really...but I can't really live with only painting" she said "True" he said "And I was wondering..." she started "Yes?" Jason asked curious "If you want to come with me?" dhe finished "Really?" Alvin asked "Yeah, I mean, I don't wanna do this alone" she said "We'll came for sure" Jason said "Yeah" Alvin said and Endie barked and nodded his head.

They stopped in front of a crafting table and a chest "You're keeping a crafing table down here?" Jason asked "Cause why not? Since you weapons were destroyed..." she said "You're giving us new weapons?" Alvin said "Even better, you can make your own. Just grab what you need" she said as the chest.

While they looked inside the chest, Emerson looked at Endie "And for you..." she said and pulled out a Healing Potion and a napkin. She poured some potion on the napkin and used it to heal the burn marks. Just as the she finished, Alvin and Jason made their new weapons. For Alvin a stone axe, and for Jason a stone sword "See? Isn't it better when you make it yourself?" she asked. They putt thevl weapons on their inventory and followed her to the exit of the cave.

It was actually a bridge over a river. From there they could see Endercon. Emerson noticed something "Hey, look! Alvin, you won" she said "Congratulations!" Jason said and patted him on the back. Endie let out a happy bark "I'm so glad that this is the year we finally beat that jerk" Alvin said, glad "You know, even if Cloud is a jerk, Rose is actually the nice one between them. You may want to get to know her, just in case" Emerson said "Yeah, you may be right" Alvin said "Just try and talk with her. You can find friends and person you're last expecting" she said "I dont need a lecture about the power of friendship and rainbows and everything" Alvin said a little annoyed.

"Let's just go" Jason said and they started to walk again "Remember how Endercon was BEFORE it was cool?" she asked "Remember how we were like, BEFORE we were cool?" Alvin asked "Some of us will never be cool" Jason said, sarcasm in his voice "Ha. Ha" Alvin laughed sarcastically and annoyed. They saw creepers and zombies and creepers at the end of the bridge "Oh, no" she said and looked at the cave entrance. There were creepers and zombies. They looked at each other "There's only one way out this bridge" she said.

They all nodded and jumped off the bridge. Even thought they looked so cool jumping, the landing was the worst part. Emerson and Jason dived into the water, but Alvin landed on top of it "It's burns! It's burns!" Alvin said "You dive in to the water, you don't land on top of it" Jason said "Now pull yourselves together and follow me" Emerson said.

 **AN: End of the chapter. Hope you liked it.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	6. The Deal

**The deal**

 **AN: Chapter number 4. Wow. After you have a story that's over 50 chapters, it feels weird writing a new one. Anyway...ENJOY!**

Alvin, Emerson, Jason and Endie walked back to Endercon. Emerson looked at them "So, when we're making the deal, I need you to let me do the talking, okay?" she saif "No offense Alvin, but you're too sassy" she said looking at him. He opened his mouth, but then shrugged "Eh, true" he said. They found Cable and Aza looking at their victorious building "Hey, guys" Alvin said, waving at them "Alvin!" they both said and turned to him "I see you found Endie" Cable said "And I see we won" Alvin said, looking at their building "I'm so happy for you, guys" Emerson said with a smile.

"Sorry we didn't come with you...but at least it wasn't in vain" Aza said and looked at the building "It's okay. I told ya guys that this is our year" Alvin said "You may be right" Cable said "Alvin, Jason. It's time to see about the thing with you-know-who" Emerson said "Oh, right. The thing with you-know-who" Alvin said not too subtle and Jason face-palmed "Well, while you guys talk about your secret thing with Voldemort…Me and Aza are going to eat some free cake we heard about" Cable said "See ya" Aza said and both she and Cable walked away "You're just leaving them go?" Jason asked him "They can take care of themselves" Alvin said.

"C'mon you two. We're supposed to meet on that alley" Emerson said, pointing to an alley. They walked to it to find no one "Where's he?" Emerson muttered looking around "Is he invisible?" Alvin joked and Emerson narrowed her eyes at him and sighed "I'm gonna look around. If he shows up while I'm gone, don't make something stupid" she said. Both boys didn't know with which one of them she was talking with "I'll be right back" she said and left.

They noticed a chest, and Alvin being Alvin decided to open it, but just when he was about to do it "Ahem" someone cleared his throat. Both Jason and Alvin gasped and turned around to find a person, around 40, with short brown hair, green eyes, white skin, a beard, a green robe and a belt "And just who are you?" the person asked. Jason was about to tell him, but Alvin forgot that Emerson told him to keep quiet "No. Who are YOU?" Alvin said and Jason, and Endie mentally face-palmed "I don't have time for silly games. I'm supposed to meet with Emerson, not with…whatever you're supposed to be" the person said. His name is Jesse.

"We're Emerson's partners. She have what you want and she'll be right back" Jason said "Well, as long as she brought it, there's no problem if I wait a little longer" Jesse said, crossing his arms. It was a little awkward for a minute, but Emerson decided to show up "Jesse" she said "There she is" Jesse said "Sorry I'm late…but good things are worth the wait" she said, walking to him.

"I've got what you were asking for" she said. Before Alvin could say something, Jason covered his mouth, and Emerson and Jesse didn't noticed "Proceed then" Jesse said and Emerson pulled out the Wither Skull. Jesse took it and examined it "I'll take that diamond now" she said "Take it. It's yours" he said, pointing to the chest. They looked inside the chest, but there was a problem.

"What the—" Emerson said "I don't think that's a diamond" Alvin said "No, it's lapis" Jason said as Emerson picked up the lapis. They looked behind to see that Jesse ran away "I can't believe that guy tricked me. Me!" Emerson said "We'll find him" Jason said "Oh, of course we'll find him" she said and ran after him, with Alvin, Endie and Jason behind her. They lost him "We lost him" Jason said "Then we'll find him. Split up" Emerson said and they split up.

Alvin and Endie started to look around. After a few minutes they saw a crowd of people gathered around something. It turned out it was someone. A someone called Petra. There were bodyguards around her, and she was walking somewhere. All Alvin could hear was 'I have just one question' or 'Petra, you're so badass'. He ignored them and continued with walking around.

He passed a DJ, then he saw Cable and told him about the guy with the beard that cheated on Emerson, and he said he'll look around, too. He felt like he was walking in circles. Suddenly, a cloud decided to get on his way "Well, well, well, if isn't team trash bag" Cloud said. Alvin tried to continue walking, but Cloud was getting on his way "How's you stupid wolf? I heard that heat cause brain damage" he said, laughing at the thought of someone pain "I don't know when…I don't know how…But someday, far, far in the future…when you're last expecting it… _I'll get my revenge…_ " Alvin said the last part in tone dark tone like Edmund's **(get the reference?)**. Cloud looked scared a little "I was just joking" Cloud said with a nervous laugh "Well _…I wasn't, you clod…_ " Alvin said and pushed Cloud out of his way "Hey!" Cloud said.

After some walking, Alvin spotted Rose near the crafting booth _'Just try and talk with her'_ he remembered Emerson's words. Well, they need help with finding Jesse. Alvin took a deep breath and walked to her "Sup" Alvin said "Sup" she said "Nothing. Sup with you?" he said "Nothing. Sup with YOU" she said "I just said. Nothing" he said awkwardly. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, but Rose decided to break it "Congratulations on the win, by the way. Your building was pretty cool" she said "Yours wasn't so bad" he said "You don't have to do this. You won fair and square…even thought Cloud tried to cheat. Sorry about your wolf" she said, noticing Endie's tail "Emerson gave him a healing potion and now he's fine" he said petting Endie "I'm glad" she said.

"Speaking of Emerson…Have you seen a weird guy with a robe and beard around here?" he asked "What does Emerson have in common with a guy with a beard and a robe? Is she cosplaying as Snape?" she asked with a smile, her eyebrow raised "No. That guy kinda scammed her on a deal" he said "Wow. No one mess with Emerson" she said "It's true" they heard a voice behind them. They turned around to find Emerson, Jason, Aza and Cable coming to them "Emerson told me what's going on. Any sign of him?" Aza asked.

"Nope" Alvin said. Rose noticed someting "That guy has short brown hair and a green robe?" she asked "Yes...?" Emerson said confused "He's right there" Rose said and pointed to Jesse, who was walking to the theatre. He looked back at them with a evil grin on his face then continued walking "Now what?" Jason asked "The guard is nor gonna let us inside" Aza said.

"I...I think I can help" Rose said "Help?" Cable asked confused "How?" Emerson asked "I'll make verry uncomfortable with my stare till it let us in" Rose said " 'Us'?" Cable asked again "You are really gonna use 'the Stare' on him?" Emerson asked, shocked "Yes" Rose said with a smile "What's so scary about your stare?" Aza asked "'The Stare' can scare even an Enderman from what people that saw it said" Rose said.

"Then show me the stare" Cable said, walking in front of her "No way, you're waaay to young. You'll freak the way out" Rose said "Oh, you don't think I can take it?" he said in a man's scary voice, narrowing his eyes at her "Oh, I know you can take it" Rose said in the same scary manly voice, narrowing her eyes "You better believe I can take it" he said in the same voice "Why are you guys talking in scary voices?" Emerson asked in the same scary, and even more manly voice.

"You'll see it when I'll do it on the guard" Rose said and walked to the guard with the others behind her "Me and my friends need to get inside" she told the guard "Tickets?" he asked "We don't have" she said, like not caring "Then you can get inside" he said "What about now?" she said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them and made 'the Stare' **(If you wonder how 'the Stare' looks like, you can see it on Deviantart. My username and profile pic are the same like here. See the drawing, and think about it more scarier)**.

The guard looked uncomfortable "I feel uncomfortable" he said "Because it working" she murmured, still doing the stare "Stop" he said "Will you let us inside?" she asked "Yes, but please, stop!" he said, about to cry and steeped out of their way. She stopped doing the stare and she and the others ran inside the theatre.

 **AN: Took me a little, but I have other stories to write for (and you should read them), and I was busy refreshing the "TellTale Games" YouTube's page, waiting for the Episode 8 trailer. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Leave a review**

 **See ya next time**

 **Bye!**


	7. A weird basement

**AN: _Here comes a chapter...That may excite you...What someone wrote...And how it pleased you..._** **I had to do it because I love this song.**

 **ENJOY!**

They ran inside the theatre. No one was inside now, only a few people preparing Petra's moment. The gang looked around, but they didn't saw Jesse.

"Where did he go?" Emerson said "There! Through that door!" Alvin said, pointing to a door slightly cracked open. The door lead to a corridor, where was another door. Before they opened the other door Rose stopped them.

"What do we do once catch him?" she asked. She noticed that everyone was looking at her and she blushed a little "There are tons of ways to play this..." she said and waited for someone to say something "We'll ' _POLITELY'_ ask for what is ours--well, for what is Emerson's" Alvin said "Sweet, short, and in too the point. I like it" she said. Everyone looked at each other and walked through the door.

There were stairs. They climbed down the stairs and peeked from the corner to look inside. First was Alvin, then Emerson, then Jason, then Rose, then Aza, then Cable, and the last one was Endie, who was stayig on Cable's shoulder for support.

"What is this place?" Aza asked looking around "A basement" Cable said in a 'duh' tone "His evil lair" Alvin said dramatically "So where is the skull supposed to be?" Rose asked "That's what we're trying to figure out" Emerson said.

"Let's just find that skull" Jason said, not wanting to be in that creepy basement more than they should be "And maybe some other fancy things along the way..." Cable said, looking at a glowstone "We're not here to steal" Jason said annoyed "We're kinda going to steal from him. Stealing from a thief" Cable said "We're so not gonna steal from him" Aza said "But-" Cable started "No! I don't wanna be like him" Emerson said "Fine" Cable groaned and started to look around.

They all started to look around. Alvin walked to Emerson. Even thought she said no to stealing, Alvin knew she wasn't looking only for the skull in the chest "Oh, hello..." she said and pulled a golden sword from the chest "It's lovely" she said looking at it closely "You want some privacy?" Alvin joked and she punched him playfully in the arm "Go look for that skull" she said.

Emerson went back to looking through that chest, so Alvin started to look around again. He saw Jason "Whatcha you doing?" he asked, walking to him "Nothing! Why are you asking?!" Jason stuttered, turning to him. He was looking at something, but Alvin didn't saw what "Everything...okay?" Alvin asked. It was the first time he heard Jason stutter "Why are you asking?! No, you're weird! Leave me alone! I thought we were friends! Okay I forgive you! I'm gonna look around!" Jason said fast and walked away "...okay...?" Alvin said _("Was he looking at--no, no way. But what if--Focus on finding the skull! Fine, brain")_ Alvin thought.

Alvin walked to Cable "Find anything?" he asked "I want that, and that, and all the things around here" he said, looking at a glowstone. Alvin rolled hid eyes "I thought I was a good influence on you" he said, but Cable wasn't even looking at him. He walked to a pink, glowing potion "This...this have my name write all over it..." he said "I didn't know that your name is 'Don't touch!'" Alvin read the card. Cable just picked the potion "He won't notice that his fancy potion is missing" I said sarcastically "Of course he'd notice, BUT a good thief always covers his tracks" he said and grabbed a pink potion from somewhere and placed it where was the glowing one before "Fixed" he said "The perfect crime" Alvin rolled his eyes "Well, I always did that with your stuff, and you never noticed" Cable said "Wait, what?" Alvin said. Cable realized what he said "I think I saw a Wither Skull ovef there. I must look" he said and ran in somewhere "We'll talk about this later, mister!" Alvin said after him and continued with looking around.

He spotted a lever "Hmm, not suspicious at all" Alvin said and walked to it. He pulled the lever. The bookshelves Aza was looking at, went down on the floor. Behind it was a 'T' form made of soul sand, but with a weird orange block in the middle, and a chest in front of it.

"I think I found something..." Alvin said "What is that?" Emerson asked, coming to them, the others behind her "Some sort of shape...?" Alvin said "What about that block in the middle?" Jason asked "I've never seen something like that before. I wonder if I can take a closer look..." Aza said, raising her hand to touch the block, but Alvin stopped her "Aza, don't!" Alvin said "I was just looking. Thanks for the vote of confidence" Aza said, rolling her eyes.

Alvin walked to the chest and opened it. His eyes widened "I found the skull" he said, but he didn't sound so glad "What the--?" Jason asked seeing what was inside "Why would he want a skull that bad to end up STEALING one, if he already got TWO of them?" Emerson said "Something's not right here" Aza said "But what?" Jason said "Oh, no..." Rose gasped, stepping back from the chest "What?" Emerson asked "Three Wither Skulls...soul sand...that's...that's..." Rose said scared and worried.

Alvin realized what Rose wanted to say "The recipe for a Wither!" he said in realisation and she nod scared "But a Wither...that's--" Cable started but Jason finished for him "The worst monster...that can be crafted" he said "Let's just grab a skull, and let's get outta here!" Aza said.

The door that lead to the basement opened. They looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Hide!"


End file.
